Garo
Garo is a Makai Armor that specializes in long sword combat. Whoever wields the armor shall take the title as Golden Knight or Golden Knight Garo (黄金騎士・牙狼（ガロ） Ōgon Kishi Garo, lit. "Fanged Wolf") The armor belonged to the Saejima bloodline for a time, belonging to Taiga Saezima, later inherited by Kouga Saezima, and Raiga Saezima. Eventually, the armor made it to Ryūga Dōgai as its most recent sucessor. Description & Characteristics The Garo armor was created by blacksmiths of the Makai Order many generations ago. Like all Makai Armors, they are completely composed of soul metal and designed after a wolf. Beyond the wolf motif, the armor is designed to be more gallant and noble in appearance. Adorned in golden plating, the armor radiates a bright golden hue and occasionally blast fire to create a powerful psychological effect upon its opponents. Amongst all armors, the Garo armor set and equipment is the most deceptive in form. The Garo armor is normally bestowed to one of the Saezima line when he enters the Tower of Heroic Spirits to be given the title of Garo. However, Raiga Saezima is the last known Saezoma to wear the armor prior to being blackened and inherited by Ryuga Dogai. The one who takes the title of Garo is regarded to be the strongest knight. While this is not a formal ranking in itself and no preferential treatment is given to the said knight, as seen in Makai Flash Knight where Kouga became a Senatorial Knight in light of his numerous deeds. The title nonetheless commands respect and even awe among the Knights, so much so that the symbol of Garo itself is instantly recognized by any knight. When the knight summons the armor, he must use the Garo Sword to summon it. Through a form of focused summoning, the knight points the sword upwards and spinning it in a circular pattern that creates a dimensional rift that opens to suit up. For that brief moment, the armor appears malleable and wraps itself around the knight with a temporary glow. While the transformation process takes under ten seconds, a skilled opponent can use that chance to prevent the knight from donning his armor and/or even rob the knight of his armor if they are capable enough; it would render the knight limited in combat strength. Although the armor is strong, its power is also relative to the strength of its user. Because the armor is composed of soul metal, the knight's mental/emotional discipline will reflect on the strength of Garo as well. Under unique conditions, the armor is capable of changing its form. When exposed and/or influenced by powerful spiritual energies, the Garo armor is capable of temporarily taking more powerful alternate forms. Unfortunately, the power-up changes have never been permanent. After expending its energies, the armor reverts to its normal form. No knight have yet to develop nor shown enough power to enhance Garo without external assistance. Weapons & Equipment *Garo Sword : In normal conditions, the Sword of Garo appears to be a plain light short sword akin to Chinese Tai Chi sword. However, the scabbard is more decadent in western design. Appearing as a red wooden scabbard, it carries the golden triangular symbol of Garo; the scabbard itself is stronger than normal wood as it is capable of withstanding sword strikes without a scratch. When the knight uses the sword to summon Garo, the sword transforms into a western style long sword (akin to medieval knights). The mystical/magical properties of the sword makes it more powerful than regular swords. The blade doesn't dull (or as easily) compared to regular swords. As the weapon is made of soul metal, relative to the knight's skills, he can manipulate the weight of the weapon to increase or decrease it to in different situations to increase or minimize damage. Variants - Light Awakening Beast Garo= The Light Awakening Beast Garo (光覚獣身牙狼, Kōkaku Jūshin Garo) is unique form that Raiga only achieved after his light rekindled while still in Lost Soul Beast Garo form. Also known as Luminous Beast Form Garo. Known users: Raiga Saezima}} - Upgrades= - Master Garo= During Garo's final fight against Kiba, Kouga could not summon his armor due to a magic seal placed by Kiba with Zaruba having his owner throw him into the dimensional rip to bring his armor. After a long exaggerated battle with Kiba, Kouga tried to summon Garo again and this time Kouga's armor was brought out by cherub versions of Zaruba to help him gear up, signifying that this was a different more powerful summon of the armor. The armor was slightly different this time, and included a cape unlike previous transformations. This upgrade came with a price paid by Zaruba who rusted away after Kouga defeats Kiba. This variant would later resurface during GARO: The Makai Flower worn by Taiga's spirit. Known users: Taiga Saezima, Kouga Saezima - Phosphorus Garo= While fighting Legules, Garo uses the Phosphorus Arrow assume the new form to negate the Horror's influence. Known users: Kouga Saezima - Dragon Formation Garo= A form Garo assumed when Rekka used her flute to summon all the Makai Warrior spirits who had fallen to Karma to give Kouga's armor the power to defeat Karma. Known users: Kouga Saezima}} - Downgrades= - Garo Flight= In Gold Storm Sho, Ryuga's Garo armor reverts to the same appearance it had in the Lost Shine form, albeit completely golden. Known users: Ryūga Dōgai - }} - Anime Variants= - León= - Normal= After León conquers the flames of the protective seal, the Garo armor takes on its natural appearance to reflect its owner's new mindset. - Lost Soul Beast Garo= In contrast to his successors' versions, León's Lost Soul Beast Garo form has some differences in its design: *It has wolf heads instead of claws on the arms *Giant pauldrons *There is extra pieces on the back with unknown use or function *It can project fire out over an entire city & create a fire tornado - Garo-Zoro Combination= In the final battle against Mendoza, León used both his father's and his own weapons to combine the Garo and Zoro armors into a powerful new form. The composite armor possesses emerald-colored Madō Fire wings, León's original Garo armor's scarves, and Zoro's chain reels and is capable of flight.}} - Alfonso= Alfonso confiscated the armor after defeating León who had transformed into Lost Soul Beast Garo, it looks just like his grandfather's armor and retains the cape from Gaia.}} - }} History Like many Makai Knight armors, the Garo armor was created sometime after the sealing of the Horror Zedom with his Madō Horror Plants used as material in the armor's creation. While it is unknown who first donned the Garo armor, which became a legend among both the Makai Order as the European kingdom of Valiante as the Knight of Light, the first known Garo holder is the grandfather of León Luís through his Makai Priestess mother Anna Luís. In present day Japan, the Garo armor became associated with the Saejima Family as they answer to the Eastern Watchdog. Inheriting the title from Taiga Saejima after his death, Kouga Saejima trained for years until he was ready to carry out his family's mission. In time, though only displaced in time alongside his wife Kaoru, Kouga passed the Garo armor to their son Raiga Saejima. At some point in the future, a wearer of the Garo armor fights an impressive battle that results in Saejima line broken and the armor blackened. The Garo armor is put on display in the Tower of Heroic Spirits where its previous owners obtained the right to bare the title and come for regular self-purifications. By fate, the Garo armor reached out to young Makai Priestess named Hakana to restore its power. Though Hakana's attempt was disrupted by the actions of Tousei Kaneshiro for his own agenda to rule Volcity with his Madō Horrors, her son Ryūga Dōgai became the new Garo and killed each of the Madō Horrors to restore the Garo armor's radiance and former glory. Pics Gallery GHWJtGU.jpg Garo_crest2.png Untitled_4.jpg Garo_Sho.jpg Image-1423907734.jpg Notes & Trivia The Garo armor is typically passed on an inheritance from the previous generation, or master to disciple in the case of Ryūga after the Saezima bloodline ended. The usual change in the armor after it has been passed is the eyes color. *Taiga Saezima had red eyes during his time as Garo. *Kouga Saezima had green eyes during his time as Garo. *Raiga Saezima had blue eyes during his time as Garo. *Ryūga Dōgai had green eyes during his time as an impure Garo, and orange eyes during his time as a purified Garo. Articles & References External Links Category:Makai Armor Category:Makai Armor (anime)